melt the ice box
by 2cute4u3
Summary: kik and inu breaks up as he realizes that all this time he stuck with her becouse he liked her look alike Kagome with ice box by omario plz r'n'r


MELT THE ICE BOX

enjoy and review pleas!

don't own either the song or characters just the story!

* * *

"Kikyo no just quite it okay, you can't keep saying that everyday okay I know you're laying so just stop with all the lies okay!" he shouted trying to clear his head. Tis little ears twitching to the sound of cars outside.

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again_

"But I'm telling the truth! I was at the club I just drank too much and staid out late!" she shouted back.

" that's what you say Kikyo but every time you come home you're missing either way a cloth off of you, I'm not dump okay i can smell it on you, i'm a halve demon too don't forget!" he said trying not to get soo mad as to choke her.

"InuYasha I can't believe you, we've been together for how long and now is the time for us to break apart over some stupid things you heard!" she shouted trying to change his mind like the million times she had.

"Kikyo I've been stupid, all this time you really have been cheating on me and to lost my friend over that!" he shouted getting mad again.

_I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy_

"You know what I'll say this and remember it, sorry for ever believing you all those times you were out with all those other man!" She gasped but quickly recovered when he looked right dead at her. He pulled out a tape from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"You know how long I've had this tape?" he asked looking at her on the outside it cleared was wrote 'cheaters' on the top.

"You had me followed?" she asked as he shook his head no.

"No babe,** I** followed you" he said laughing as if it was nothing.

"So tell me what happened to you and me?" He asked as he sat on top of the couch and looked at her with a short red miniskirt with a blouse showing half her chest.

"I…….I don't know" she said looking on the carpet.

"You know I was hoping you would tell me I had that tape ever since we were sophomores" he said as she gasped.

'"yeah I'm surprised too Kik" he said as he shook his head "you know when we were in Jr. high you were a totally different girl, that's what I liked about you the most, you were smart, beautiful and had respect for yourself" she still looked at the carpet and didn't say anything.

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
_"so what are we suppose to do now?" she asked looking at him straight in the eyes. He was only a man and he still right at the moment had feelings for her, but the tape he had watched it he in fact he had more than one of those videos since mostly the club he went to was his brothers he sometimes went over to watch videos with him and his friends, Koga, Miroku, Haku mostly everybody he's known ever since high school. Mostly when he saw her in there the other guys would make fun of him about how his girl's cheating on him while he staid true like a true man would. He just hadn't believed anyone ever since they were in freshmen, his friend who had been his friend ever since he was little tried to warn him but what did he do he told her 'stay outer my business and keep check on your wolf boy instead' she had actually just back away and left him alone they still were friends but not like as tight as they used to be ever since they were little. _  
_" you can stay for a while then we're look for what to do next I'll sleep on the couch" he wanted to hug her but he shook his head "no as a matter of fact I'll move out by tomorrow I'll stay at Shessy's house" he said taking of his shoes.

He looked at her as she walked up the stairs and shook his head remembering the words that he heard from his mom 'I don't like the looks of that girl Yasha' and now look where it got him fighting with her every single day.

_Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my ni99as  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

He let his body fell to the couch letting it massage the tense spot.

"there's only one person who's good at that but I haven't seen her in a while' he though as he smiled gently.

The next morning he moved out with a tryin to look sad Kikyo waving at him he had told her not to bother taking him or rather accompanying him to his bothers house. In a bout an hour and a couple minutes plus the ones he stopped to messed round and getting to an only about 45 minute drive to a one house and thirty minutes drive to his brother's house.

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg! He picked up the phone hyper like and put it on his ear.

"Hello InuYasha speaking who is this?" he asked as the voice hesitated.

"Yeah" he gasped when he heard the voice "it's me... Kagome" he still didn't know what to say.

"I love you bye!" and like that the phone was off.

"What?" he said in a whispered looking to the road he was about to pump some car in front of him. He stepped on the brake to stop the car. People horned him but he didn't care all he could think about was her words 'I love you………I love you' they were still echoing in his head.

When the light turned green he ran until he was at his brother's house dumping some of his stuff in one of his room he got out again without telling his brother why his stuff were at his house or to anyone. He come back to the house and looked at Kouga.

"Hey did Kagome move from where she used to live?" Koga shook his head absent minded and went on watching some videos. When he closed the door he raised to where Kagome use to leave finding a couple girls getting to theirs cars and laughing. He didn't care he ran up the stairs and knocked on the shrine. And by his surprise she opened the door he looked at her his smile disappearing.

" oh hey InuYasha sorry about early we were playing truth or dare and Sango made me choose dare and she kinda told me to tell you that anyways so wassup with you?" she moved aside so she could pass.

"No" he said running his eye to look at her again.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good friend" she said crossing her arms in front of his chest looking dogged.

"No it's not that, it's just that……you... changed………..a lot" he added as he looked at her. She had long raven hair pass her shoulder just like Kikyo's and was wearing buggy pants and a tight little shirt on.

"Hey I'm in my PJs" she said covering her stomach.

"And what about the hair?" he asked picking out a handful. And the fact that she kinda looked like Kikyo except Kikyo wore a whole lot of make up and short, short things and this in his position didn't help either.

"Kagome" he called in a long time he hadn't said that in a long time.

"Yes get in please my mom doesn't like it when I make people stand out by the door" she said as she moved aside as he got in.

"Come on let's go to my room" she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Sure" he followed her. When they got to her room it was the same pink and purple except for the posters that were added and all that.

"So I'm guessing you had a sleep over?" he asked as he threw a pizza box into the trash can.

"Yep" she said starting to jump up on her bed.

"You should stop that" he staid pointing at her chest.

"Hey no looking at that especially" she sad down covering her chest.

"Oh yeah how's Kik everything going on okay between you two?" she asked as he could it was a fake smile and the tears behind her eyes made it all true.

"Well we broke up" he said taking a sigh.

"Really! Um……I mean really" she said as her looked at her kinda like 'okay?'

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go_

"Yeah, Kagome I…..I want you to go with me" he said blushing she raised an eye brow at him.

"Hey just because I'm happy when you and Kik broke up doesn't mean I wanted to go with you, I have a boyfriend" he felt really stupid but for some reason he didn't want to give up just yet.

_I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more_

He looked at her and saw Kikyo, he squirted his eyes to see closer but the long hair didn't help any, he got up and looked out the window instead.

"InuYasha….." she kinda whined but softly.

_I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
_she touched his shoulder as he looked back seeing Kagome again. He turned around and looked at her with that sad look on his face.

"Kagome I'm sorry" he said as she held her hands

"It's okay even thought I didn't know what you're talking about" she hugged him as he hugged her back but the hair reminded him of Kikyo and he backed away.

"Kagome I can't do this every time I look at you I get scared because of what Kikyo did to me, I really believed that we had something" he said as she went back to the bed.

" InuYasha I was the first one to discoverer that and I don't think I want to talk a bout it" a tear fell from her eyes as she looked at him "we used to be best friends InuYasha but look where that got us trust" she said gently.

"I'm sorry, It's just that she really messed me up" he said almost whispering.

_'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

"Kagome ……I'm sorry I promise I wont ever repeat my mistake again" he looked at her as she whipped away the tears "and I'm sorry for making you cry okay?" she nodded her head agreeing with him "if my any change 'when you cut you hair' and we get together would you ever lie to me?" he asked as he got up and walking to her and hugged her.

"No you know me" his said she hugged him back "hey what's wrong with my hair anyway?" she asked as he ran his clawed hand down her hair.

"Cuz it's not like you, you're much better in shoulder length Buffy looking hair okay?" he pinched her cheek softly and laughed.

"Kagome would you ever go out with me?" he asked going back to depressed and sad.

"I don't know you just broke up with Kik and I don't know I have Hojo, InuYasha you just can't jump from one person to another" she said kinda angry.

"But why not" he was getting angry too.

" because you're not the only one who have feelings, other people have feelings you know, what the fuck do you think I told you Kik was cheating on you because I wanted what was best for you, and that was in the past now" she said angry and tears rolling down her cheek.

"But it wasn't my fault!" he shouted at her.

"Then who's was it!" she shouted back tears rolling down even more.

"Yours! if you hadn't seen that I liked you a long time a go then I wouldn't have gone out with your look-alike!" he shouted as he put his hands on his head turning around thinking over what he just said.

"If you liked me so much then you should have asked me out, not ask another girl to make me realize that you liked me!" She was sobbing now. They both didn't say anything as they turned to look at each other, Kagome sat on the bed while InuYasha sat by the computer desk.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

He looked at her took a sigh and got up after thinking things over for a minute.

"Look I'm really tired how about I talk to you later" he said as he gasped at him.

"I say sit you ass down if you're tired you can fuckin' sleep on this bed, we need to talk through this!" she shouted at him as he raised an eye brow at him.

"Kagome you got Hojo now that I think about it, I don't think……….I'm gonna eve trust another female except for you" she frowned at him.

"I still say sit down" she said dangerously.

"Kagome that's really nothing to say, I thought about it, and yeah isn't Hojo that guy you had a crush on anyways?" he asked trying to smile.

"No I said that to piss you off you idiot and you still couldn't take a hint" she curled up on the bed looking at him.

"Kagome I'm not really to date yet" he said signing again looking up at the ceiling.

"I thought I could come back to you now that everything was clear now that I think about it, yeah everybody does have feeling and those feelings are not the same, right now you told me you had Hojo and I don't want to push you, and you changed a lot and you……….you look like Kikyo for now, I mean your hair looks diffrent the only thing that didn't change was……..you, your looks changed and every time I look at you Kikyo and all those men's memory comes back and……..I can't handle that" he said Kagome just sighed.

" yeah I guess I should have thought about it, I'm sorry" she said a she got up and walked to the door, he looked at her one last time and got you he smelt the salt water but he didn't go back to comfort her like he always did on days back then.

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) 2x  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 6x_

InuYasha turned on the radio and hart those last words coming out.  
"Yeah right, sometimes they have to turn their eye to someplace else" he said as he snorted and started driving home.

_Girl I really wanna work this out, because I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this_

'Can you really be like that?" he thought as he started to slow down and just listen to the song.

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

'Did Kikyo turn me like that?' he asked himself as he looked back at the house.

'If I turn this change down I think I might be cold forever' he though as he looked at the door.

Back at the house.

"I don't want to look like this! I don't want to look like this!" Kagome shouted as he cut her hair either way messed up or straight. She cut her hair until it was about shoulder length since it was all the way down to her butt she had cut it like in high school.

"I want……….." she turned her heard up to look at InuYasha who was standing by her bathroom.

"You" he finished as he ran to her and hugged her kissing her. When they broke apart she looked at him and smiled.

"I don' want to be cold or turn cold because of the bad break up with Kik" he said as she smiled.

"About time you realized that" she said playfully even though she didn't get it.

"I love you" he said still holding her in the air and looking at her.

"I love you too" she hugged him her other cut hair getting all over his face.

"Hey you cut your hair" he said as he lifted it up.

"Yeah I guess it hurt when you say you hate some kind of look on me" she said a she set her down and looked on the ground where a whole bunch of hair was.

"Don't worry no matter what you're always perfect to me so why didn't you decide to change so much?" he asked as they walked into her room.

"So you would like me better than Kik" she said blushing.

"Well I already do" he hugged her again.

"Yeah I guess" she smiled at him as he smiled at her; he hadn't been able so smile in a long time.

"You know you melted the ice box" he said as he picked her up and ran to the goshinboku (? or that ancient tree). Kagome just looked at him weird but somehow knew what he meant.

* * *

please tell me what you think! 


End file.
